


voltron tumblr drabbles

by noahsenpai



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Merman Lance, Multi, THANK YOU FOR ALL THE HITS AND KUDOS!!!, Tickling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2020-09-28 22:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20433149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahsenpai/pseuds/noahsenpai
Summary: these drabbles and oneshots are from my voltron writing blog paladin-shenanigans, which you can find and view on tumblr! (requests are currently closed)





	1. lotor and reader: beach sunset

**Author's Note:**

> be sure to follow my voltron tumblr here! https://paladin-shenanigans.tumblr.com/
> 
> also, check out my main blog: https://noahsenpai.tumblr.com/

Lotor was astounded by how beautiful the sunsets on Earth were. Even more so by the beaches. He found the chilly, deep blue wave enchanting, but he wasn’t crazy about how they tasted so salty. He discovered this when you playfully splashed him with the freezing water, the taste of the droplets invading his taste buds as he swiped his tongue around his lips to get rid of the liquid. You liked to tease him with the fact that he hates saltwater so much.

But now, he didn’t need to worry about that. He was pretty much in paradise: his partner in his arms as he gazed up at the falling yellow-and-orange lights on the horizon, staining the waves with a deep red-blue haze. This was his favorite thing to do.

He turned his head to look deep into your eyes. “Have I ever told you how much I love doing this with you?”

You blinked up at him, blushing. “No. I’m glad you do. I grew up by the seaside, and I’m happy you like spending time with me.”

“There’s no place I would rather be.” Lotor wrapped his arm around your shoulders and brought you close to him, allowing his long white locks to fall over your shoulders, sharing his warmth. “I wish it would be like this forever.”

Before he knew it, the sun had sunk over the horizon, turning the waves back into a dark blue shade. Lotor’s eyelids grew heavy and he slumped on your shoulder, falling into the perfect sleep, at the perfect time, with the perfect person.


	2. merman lance and reader

It was no secret that Lance was the thing everyone came to the aquarium for. All attendees insisted on snagging a ticket to go and see the water show, just so they could watch Lance. He was a natural; he barely needed any training in order to follow directions of the manager’s behalf. He knew how to do a spiral jump on his own. He already learned to do flips and twists in the air. But his favorite part of this whole thing was showing it off to others. But he mostly cared about showing it off to Y/N.

There was something about Y/N that just entranced him. Perhaps it was her hair, her eyes, the way she came in quietly, almost shyly, to watch the show. He wasn’t sure if she had noticed, but he would always wink and wave in her direction after doing some exceptional trick. He just wanted to catch her attention, and he was almost fairly certain that she was trying to catch his. Just to meet his match.

He remembered the third time she had come over to watch his show. He had thought, “third time’s a charm, but not as charming as me!” He had done a triple air-flip, feeling a twinge of delight when he looked over at you and spotted you gaping at him. He plunged directly in the middle of the pool, almost immediately resurfacing to spin around the edges of the pool, his speed picking up so much that he sprung out of the water, higher than he had ever gone before, spinning around gracefully before diving perfectly into the pool, concluding the show. He remembers when she had shyly approached the edge of the pool at the end of the show, after everyone had left. He had swam over, and told her to meet him inside the beach house, which connected to his pool.

When he reached the shore of his section of the beach house, he saw her standing there, tense.

“What’s the matter?” he asked, swimming up to her with a cocked eyebrow. “There’s nothing to be afraid of. It’s just me and you right now.”

She gulped and waved at him. “Sorry. You were…you were so amazing tonight.”

Lance smiled at her. “Thanks. What’s your name?”

“Y/N.”

“Nice to meet you, Y/N.” Lance patted the soft sand of the beach house. You can come in the water, if you like. It’s after hours, no one’s here right now.”

Y/N nodded and slipped off her shoes, gingerly dipping her bare toes into the soft, cool sand. She came over and sat on the shore, allowing the chilly, salty waves to caress her feet.

Lance sniffed at her toes. “Funny,” he murmured. “I can’t understand how you use these things.” He poked at the sole of one foot.

Y/N giggled and flicked her leg away. “Don’t touch,” she warned. “Sensitive.”

Lance laughed and snorted. “Humans. So strange.” He turned to her, taking advantage of the silence to charm her. “I really like seeing you in the audience. Your presence makes me…happy. It makes me feel things that I can’t describe.”

Y/N blushed and looked away shyly. “I feel the same way. I think you’re just so talented, and charming, and handsome. I’ve wanted to meet you for a long time, but I didn’t know how to approach you.”

Now it was Lance’s turn to blush. He shrugged. “Glad you like the show.” He lifted a hand and trailed his fingers along her side.

Y/N full-on laughed this time, trying not to swat his hand away. “Okay, now you’re just teasing me,” she said.

Lance smirked and kept poking her. “I love teasing a beautiful blushy mess.” He bowled her over playfully, melting into her laughter while giggling all the while himself. He playfully tickled her for a little bit longer, but froze when he noticed her eyes boring into his. He leaned closer, slowly, until he closed the gap between them with a kiss.

After about three seconds, Y/N released gently and looked up at him. “Wow,” she whispered. “I didn’t expect that.”

Lance smirked. “You should learn expect the unexpected. Especially if you’re gonna be with me.”

Y/N giggled and kissed him again. It was just a magical night. Unexpected, but magical.


	3. veronica and nadia rizavi

Three days. Three days of pure anxiety. Three days of waiting for some kind of notification that the team made it to their destination. Three days of missing the one person that mattered.

Three days. Of nothing. No reports. No calls. No signals. Nothing.

Veronica was at a loss of what to do. She had to go through this once with Lance, and the last thing she needed was to go through it with her love. It broke her heart at the memory of saying goodbye to Lance, and it hurt to think that he was dead. The thought of Rizavi disappearing, never to be seen again, pulled at her heartstrings and caused her throat to tighten, tears stinging her eyelids and threatening to spill over. In her head, she ran through all the moments she and Rizavi had had together since joining the Garrison. The time where they made mud pies during orientation and ate so much of them that they were in the bathroom throwing up for two hours at four in the morning. The time where they got their friends together and built a bug and butterfly sanctuary right outside the dorm entrance. All the times where they would jump out on James and Ryan and scare them shitless. All those fun memories would be gone with Rizavi. If she died, Veronica would never forgive herself.

Before she knew it, she was making her way down to the third floor of the rooming building. Rizavi’s floor. She walked at the edge of the hallway, slower than she normally would. She knew she had classes to attend, but she was too emotional to get invested in academics. She turned the corner and found herself at room 306. Rizavi’s room.

She turned the doorknob, surprised to find that it was unlocked. She entered the dark room, breathing in the sweet scent of lavender that was just lingering in the air. Rizavi hadn’t used that perfume for a week, but Veronica was painfully familiar with the scent of it. She closed her eyes, letting memories flood through her mind.

“Veronica?”

Veronica jumped and opened her eyes as her name was called. She turned around in the direction of the voice, and she could have sworn her jaw dropped all the way to the ground at who she saw.

“Nadia?”

The two girls stared at each other for a long moment. Then Veronica broke it by running towards Rizavi and embracing her, picking her up and twirling her around.

“Veronica!” Rizavi exclaimed, a slight blush dusting her cheeks. “What is this all about? What are you doing in my dorm?”

“I-I was so worried about you,” Veronica confessed. “We didn’t get any kind of note or signal from you guys since you left.”

Rizavi had to laugh at how worried her friend sounded. “Come on, Veronica, you know us! I was in the best team the Garrison could have chosen! You know we’d send a report if….something bad happened, right?” She leaned in and hugged Veronica once more. “I’m sorry I worried you. But…this is kind of unlike you, to fret this much. Is everything okay?”

Veronica swallowed, fighting the blush rising in her neck. _This is your chance,_ her inner voice encouraged. _Tell her how you really feel. _

“Nadia, I….don’t be weirded out when I tell you this, but…I like you. Like, I really, really like you.”

Again, another long moment of silence. Then Rizavi suddenly burst out laughing. “So you finally admit it!” She chuckled. “I was wondering when you would fess up. Sometimes I question how you and Lance are related. He’s always chatting up some chick and you’re sitting in the corner silently fuming about how to talk to someone you like! It’s just so funny to me!”

Veronica was _really_ blushing now; in fact, she was actually a bit annoyed. Rizavi comes back from a dangerous mission and then laughs in her face because she doesn’t think she’s serious? Well, she’ll show her.

And she knows just how to.

Veronica leaned forward and pressed her lips to Rizavi’s, wrapping her arms around her shoulders and her waist. She does it to shut her up, but mostly because she wants to let her know that she’s dead serious. To her surprise, it seemed like Rizavi was returning the kiss; she leaned forward herself, and wrapped her arms around Veronica’s neck. There was a warm feeling that spread throughout Veronica’s body, something foreign to her, but something that felt so, _so_ nice.

“I love you, you know that?” Veronica whispered.

“I love you too,” Rizavi responded. “Ya weirdo.”


	4. shiro and reader: tickle fight

Three papers. Five exams. Two projects. And the feelings still weren’t over. Not even on the penultimate day of finals week. You sighed and dropped your head on your pile of study papers and old essay drafts. Tomorrow was the last day of finals, which made you sigh internally with relief, but you had two exams and two papers due. Not to mention the fact that you didn’t feel good about one of your exams and a paper…at least the projects you thought were pretty spot-on. It was always stressful for you, even after you took a test. It never went well thinking about it later, especially if you were sure you flunked.

Shiro popped his head in a few minutes later to check in on you. He was still dressed in his day clothes, and he clearly hadn’t showered that day yet; he had stains on his shirt and pants and his hair was matted and work-ruffled. “Hey,” he greeted you. “I decided to make you some tea.” He placed the white mug on a coaster placed at the corner of your desk. The smell was warm and tempting; it was sweet but also very herbal. “You should take a break. You’ve been up here for almost three hours.”

The anxiety was making your stomach curl, but you took a deep breath anyways and took a sip of the tea. “Thanks,” you responded. “Sorry if I’m worrying you. It’s just…I’m paranoid that I’m gonna skip over something important for tomorrow’s tests. I want to know as much as possible and be prepared for anything.”

“Just don’t overwork yourself,” Shiro advised. “But still, you should come and relax, do something to take your mind off of things.”

“No, I’m fine, but thanks,” you responded, turning back to your work.

Before you knew it, Shiro had you in his arms. Before you could protest, he pinned you against the soft mattress of your bed. You tried to push him off of you, pull out from underneath him, anything to make it so you could get back to the task at hand. “Shiro! What’s gotten into you?”

“Sorry to do this to you, but I have to get you to relax and get rid of all that pent-up stress, one way or another.” A smirk crossed his face, and he wiggled his fingers in your direction.

Horrified, you knew what that gesture meant. But it was too late, and you were too close to him to scramble away. “Wait, what are you-”

Before you could finish your protest, Shiro’s nimble fingers were skittering up and down your sides and all across your stomach and abdomen. You let out a shriek as soon as the contact was made, knowing full well what his intention was with the gesture. You quickly succumbed to the sensation, the culprit of all of your laughter, weakening you and making it so you couldn’t fight back or run away.

“_Shiro!_” You yelped. “_S-stop this! R-right - haha - right now!_”

Ignoring your cries, his fingers traveled from area to area, skittering up your neck, pinching under your arms, and squeezing up and down your thighs. You screeched as he scribbled right under your knees, a well-known ticklish spot and one that was normally oh so hard to defend.

“See what I’m doing?” Shiro asked. “I’m tickling the stress away! You feel it yet?”

Tickling? To get rid of stress? Hell no! If anything, the thought of being tickled was just _another cause_ of stress. All this felt like was some kind of torture to rid your brain from focusing on getting a future task done that you can’t fail! You decided that you’d had enough when you noticed him going for your feet. At the last possible moment, you kicked out at him, the pad of your foot catching him on the shoulder and with enough force to knock him to the side. As quickly as possible, you leaped up and jumped on his back, wrapping your arms around his shoulders and pinning him down flat on his stomach.

“Okay, mister attack god,” you said. “Now it’s your turn!”

Sitting on his back, you wrapped an arm around his ankle and gently scribbled your fingertips against the socked sole of his foot, a spot that you knew from previous experience was ridiculously ticklish. Shiro yelped and bucked beneath you as you assaulted him in revenge. His failure to kick you off of him only made him laugh harder, until a screech ripped from his throat.

“_I give! I give!_” he cried.

With a chuckle, you fell to your side, allowing Shiro to roll over onto his back. You both lay there panting for a few moments, then Shiro spoke. “Did I help?”

_No!_ The response entered your mind, but now that you were thinking of it, you did feel kind of a rush from the experience. A nice flow of endorphins and adrenaline. You felt a warmth and tingling all over, something that you knew wasn’t related to anxiety, a new sensation that you weren’t able to feel in the last few days. “Yeah,” you responded. “It was kind of…fun.”

“Maybe we should do this again, whenever you’re suffering with stress like this,” Shiro panted.

You looked him in the eye and raised an eyebrow. “What? It was just a suggestion.” Then he sighed. “Okay, I promise I won’t torture you too much. Man, you’re strong, holding me down like that.”

You could only chuckle as a response. Then, you stood off the bed and offered to help Shiro up. He shook his head.

“I’d better stay here,” he said.

“Honestly, your presence helps me focus,” you told him as you sat back down to continue your work. It didn’t seem possible before, but you actually got a lot done that night. You were successfully distracted, and as you drifted off to sleep, you had a feeling in your chest that tomorrow was going to go just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow my voltron tumblr here! https://paladin-shenanigans.tumblr.com/
> 
> also, check out my main blog here: https://noahsenpai.tumblr.com/


	5. QUICK THANK YOU!!!

hey guys !!!

i just wanted to quickly thank you all SO MUCH for all the hits and kudos!! honestly i got more than i reckoned for, so honestly THANK YOU SO MUCH !!! it makes me so happy that you all enjoy my work!! :D

i'm actually a fairly new ao3 user as well, so it really makes me happy that i found a platform appropriate for me to share my works with all you other lovely fandom-goers! its hard to put into words how happy it makes me that i'm able to do this and that i know i have support and people who actually enjoy my work <3

again, thank you all so much, i really appreciate every single one of you! hope you have a great new year and an amazing weekend!!! 💕

~noah ♡


End file.
